Mizune
The name Mizune (ミズネ, Mizune) doesn't refer to one single individual but instead, the surname of a large family of witches, who all look alike and share the same animal theme of mice. Their name is an anagram for the Japanese word for mouse (nezumi). A total of six members have been displayed and they speak only by repeating their signature phrase, "chi" (sound of a mouse squeak). Personality Very little is known of each of the family member's distinctive personalities but when transformed into one of their many combined forms, they adopt a more seductive and rather perverted attitude, to such an extent that they groped Blair's human form when first introduced to each other. Appearance The majority of the Mizune family's form is concealed under a rather large black cloak, embellished with numerous vertical white stripes around its exterior and white lining, that extends from around the nose downwards until reaching the ground. They are all demonstrated to be relatively small, appearing more like children than adults. What little that is displayed of the face, depicts them with narrow closed eyes, buck teeth and short pink hair that frames either side of their face. Each of their hats reinforces their mice theme, featuring two curved extensions from the brim forming ears and rounded eyes, while the peak acts as the mouse's nose. The Mizune also have combined forms, which seem to vary in an appearance of age dependant on how many Mizune are combined: *1 Mizune: Appearing infant-like (or rather mouse-like). *2 Mizune: Appearing child-like. *3 Mizune: Appearing Teenager-like. *4 Mizune: Unknown (suspected to be young adult-like) *5 Mizune: Appearing rather adult-like (looking around age 21-30) *6 Mizune: Unknown, as the eldest Mizune sister was killed by Medusa. Abilities Transformation Magic: As all the members of the Mizune family are witches, their abilities revolve around the use of magic. Although they can use it in various forms; they especially excel at transformation magic, whether it is used individually or collaboratively, to dramatically alter the shape of their bodies. The most basic form of this allows them to transform into mice, while their more advanced types actually combine the family members into a single body, in order to access even more powerful techniques. Offensive Magic: None of the Mizune have demonstrated much offensive capabilities beyond the production of energy beams using of Beam Hige, which despite its simplicity, is extremely potent in combat. Flight: The Mizune are unique among all witches, in that they have seemingly demonstrated the ability to fly without the aid of broomsticks, instead producing flames and thrust from beneath their large cloaks Story in Soul Eater The Soul That Persisted The eldest witch from this family is initially introduced as a friend of Eruka's, while both of the pair attend a Witch Mass. At the meetings conclusion, the two take the decision to confront Medusa Gorgon and although Eruka does all of the talking, both seemingly share the sentiment that Medusa is granted far too much freedom and has disrespected the sanctity of the mass by bringing an outsider. Enraged by subsequent comments, Medusa promptly sticks her hands down her accusers' throats, claiming that she'd gladly show a frog and a mouse "the meaning of punishment" if not for the fact that she was busy. After concocting a devious plan, Mizune and Eruka attempt to kill Medusa within the confines of Death City, for endangering all witches due to her stay at Shibusen. The plot revolves around the constraints of Soul Protect, which restrict Medusa from using her powers lest her true identity be revealed. However; despite their confidence, Mizune is easily and brutally dispatched by Medusa, after an implanted Snake Bomb rips her body apart from the inside. The Eve's Fight to The Death When Medusa puts her plan to revive the Kishin located below Shibusen into effect, five younger members of the Mizune family arrive to help attend in the operation. It is revealed that to obtain their cooperation, Eruka had previously explained that their older family member was murdered at the hands of a Shibusen student, when in fact it was Medusa who had committed the actual deed. The family immediately partake in the destruction of the city and so, are tasked by Medusa to decimate and disrupt the rest of the city. In the conduction of their role, the multiple Mizune employ their Beam Hige with significant effect, not only destroying large portions of buildings but severely injuring numerous people. Continuing along this path of destruction; they run into Blair, whoose agility and speed within her cat form, are more than a match for the five Mizune. However, even she eventually admits that fighting five-on-one is too much. The prolonged confrontation provokes the family into assembling their Combined Form (involving a total of 5 Mizune), transforming them into a single fully grow woman, before commenting "don't raise your head pussycat, you look like a poor kitty with no way out". Reacting to this, Blair assumes her human form and the two provocative woman face off, by groping each others chests. The pair continue their perverted fondling contest, constantly trading insults between themselves while a group of men watch excitedly, until Asura emerges from beneath the ground. This sight alone brings a conclusion to their fight and Mizune retreats to the outskirts of the city. Reunion Express After Medusa's recent revival, the five Mizune secretly induct themselves into Arachnophobia's ranks but in doing so, notice that the youngest family member is missing. It turns out that the youngest witch had been sent on a mission located deep within the Sahara Desert and it is here that, concealed under numerous wrappings, she meets with Death the Kid. Kid exchanges a pleasant greeting but when it isn't returned, Patti gets enraged and has to be subsequently restrained. When the Runaway Express violently bursts forth from the ground; Mizune quickly releases Soul Protect and takes flight but not before leaving a parting gift, one of Eruka's Tadpole Bombs. Mizune persistently hounds the train from above, dropping multiple bombs as she goes and using the fight between Kid and the Fisher King, to ensure the resulting explosions have maximum effect. As the fight continues below, Kid is able to maneuver himself onto the trains roof but some swift attacks launched by Mizune, force him to seek cover inside the car. This circumstance provokes the Fisher King into releasing the linkage to the rear cars and, as he and Kid stand facing each other across the rapidally expanding gap, Mizune employs her Beam Hige to make the Fisher King leap onto one of the train cars that he had just separated moments before. When both he and Kid quickly recover from the situation, Mizune manages to slice apart the large cannon that the Fisher King holds in his right hand, ultimately spelling his demise. However, the intervention of Sid Barett and Shibusen's Africa Branch's Recovery Squad, leaves Mizune with no other option than to make a hasty retreat. 'Brew' Tempest During Shibusen and Arachnophobia's fierce conflict over the demon tool Brew, the entire five members of the Mizune family are observed within the Lost Islands magnetic field, in their mouse forms. By the conclusion of the confrontation; the family had already left the island and returned to Medusa's concealed location, where they handed over the real Brew, after previously replacing it with a fake version unbeknownst to the other involved organizations. Operation: Capture Baba Yaga's Castle When Medusa and a group of Shibusen students successfully infiltrate the tunnels below Arachnophobia's main base, the second oldest Mizune sister awaits their arrival, informing Medusa that there had been no problems and that Kim Diehl had been discovered inside the castle. After Free's significant blunder, which sees him arriving at tower 8 rather than the tower 2 that he was aiming for, Eruka and three Mizune take up the task of destroying the magical lock present at tower 1 (where Free originally should have been). Using their respective transformations, they manage to invade the tower without incident and Eruka subsequently orders them to create a distraction, while she sets up her bombs. The Mizune proceed to assume their combined form (involving a total of 3 Mizune), stating to the people present "I'll be your playmate", before activating Beam Hige and slicing each of them into multiple pieces. This provides Eruka with the desired distraction, provoking a return to their animal forms, as they flee from the area. Shortly after, the bombs explode signifying the completion of their role within this operation. Love Triangle The furious fight against Black Star continues without pause, until Eruka reminds the Mizune of their true intentions in this battle, which is to provide a means of escape for all involved. Eventually, the smoke from various Tadpole Bombs provides ample time in which to enact a retreat and all the Mizune family to leave the scene. Trivia *The name "Mizune" (ミズネ, Mizune) comes from reversing the order of the syllables in the Japanese word "Nezumi" (ネズミ; Literally meaning "Mouse"). *The Mizune family are notable for the absence of any specific mantra or phrase when performing their spells, even in their combined form, despite having used magic numerous times. (although their "Chi Chi Chi" could be taken as a mantra) Category:Soul Eater Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teams Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Multi-Beings Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Destroyers Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Magic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Families Category:Partners in Crime